


Through The Valleys

by PsychoJJ



Series: I don't believe in love. I believe in worship! [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Butts, Car Sex, Cock Worship, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Undercover, Undercover As Gay, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Leo and Cris in a road trip through the valleys of Ireland, away from the elitists' world, away from the spotlights, trying to understand the true meaning of shameless love, limitless life, and absolute happiness.A tale of two bisexual men who had to play straight to please the corporations they work for, finally having their chance to shine and be their genuine selves with no one judging but the wind and the breathtakingly green landscape!Written for the 2nd (Green) Day of Cressi Week 2019.





	Through The Valleys

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, let me know, and we can make it into a series :)

In a beautiful summer day, around 5 a.m. in the early morning, while the sun was still playing peekaboo with the face of Earth, Cristiano was driving the Dodge Ram 3500 they rented upon arriving to Ireland in his glorious shirtlessness while Messi was trying to pick up a canned sweet corn from the backseats because it was time for an "on the road" breakfast.

To do so, with his small built in such spacious vehicle, Leo ended up lying on his belly on the armrest in between the driver and the passenger seat with his bubble butt right where Cris's elbow would naturally rest.

Leo was too lazy to jump to the backseat to get the food. So, he stretched himself and in the process, his white tank top elevated showing his beautiful black underwear tightly cuddling his bum, and yeah, Ronaldo and Messi were so into "feeling free" that they rarely were pants, shorts or shirts all through this journey.

Their default mode was "only underwear" and they go entirely naked in the car quite often, but whenever they were in a slightly populated area, they respect the existence of the villagers and do their best to cover themselves up which is usually a tank top and underwear!

It's quite a silly way to express freedom but can you blame them though? They both got perfect bodies. Each in his own way and they had to pretend to be not attracted to one another whenever the media was following them. So, they truly deserve to fill their quality time by pleasing their eyes with the sight of each other's unmatched sexiness.

Taking the "bedroom" etiquette into the road was a genius idea. It made everything more fun and exploratory. For instance, while Leo was still trying to reach to the canned sweet corn, his underwear covered butt cheeks were jiggling with the roughness of the road just like if they were begging to be caressed, spanked, penetrated or all of the above.

Cris was pretty used to it by the time. So, he had a different perspective and he was in the mood to try something new. He got his elbow through his so-called rival's crack and pressed with it against the entrance with his weight and whispered: "God knows how much I love this cushion!"

While the elbow kinda "fingering" kinda "fisting" was new, calling Lionel's booty a cushion wasn't. That's because Ronaldo has been sleeping many nights, all night with his head resting on Messi's butt like a pillow for real, whenever they weren't having sex while sleeping of course.

Messi hardened his super-powerful rounded glutes around the elbow in between them and said while finally picking the corn "she loves you too" as he got back to the passenger's seat and followed "especially that, at this point, you must've kissed her" referring to his butt "more than you've kissed me!" Referring to his lips!

Cristiano didn't think twice as he pulled Leo's tank top collar and french kissed him right away. Then, he paused to park the car at the side of the highway and held his little man head with both hands and continued kissing and said "that's not true. Besides, you can't be jealous of your own ass!'

  
Leo had his stupid baby smile on his face and said "I can and actually I am! You kiss her more than my lips" and despite the fact that Cris shut him up with another kiss, he managed to break free and followed "you also fuck her more than my lips! Can you deny that?!"

Cris rolled his eyes as he moved the car back to the road and said "come on! I never had sex with you without asking you to give me head! And you always do!" Messi opened the canned corn and said: "yeah, but there's a huge difference between me, giving you a blow job and you fucking my face!"

Ronaldo laughed and said "you're a true bastard, Lionel! You know I can't do that, especially not when you make that poor puppy face whenever you choke on my dick! Are you seriously blaming me that I love you too much to watch you struggle with it?!"

Messi was like "yea, yea but you're entirely fine with hearing me moan and cry while fucking the day and night out of my ass! You never feel sorry for me then, do you? Why don't you just admit it that my face doesn't attract you as much?!" and Cristiano shouted "your face is the most adorable thing I've ever seen, you idiot! It's quite the opposite, I can't fuck your face because it's so cute and perfect!"

At this point, Leo was just being naughty and trying to piss Cris off as he responded "and my butt is not?" and Ronaldo went on explaining while having one hand on the steering wheel and the other playing through Lionel's hair "listen little one! When you cry while I'm having sex with you, I can kiss your lids. When you moan I can shove my tongue in your mouth! I know how to make things better for you!"

Messi filled a spoon with sweet corn and started feeding Cris and said: "but?" And Cris started chewing on the food and elaborated "but when you take my whole cock and even my balls inside your mouth, deep to your throat and I see you barely breathing in tears, I can't help but feel like I'm abusing you and it makes me hate my self!"

Leo added "even though I've told you a thousand times that I want it" and Cris repeated "even though you've told me a zillion times by now!" and Messi gave his tanned man another spoon of corn and said "well. The next time I'll have to chew on your shaft to make you hate me enough to do it!"

Ronaldo smiled and said "ouch! That's horrifying but I know that you love me too much to do it" then he looked at Leo and asked hesitantly "right?" and Messi smirked and said "I don't know. They say that there's a fine line between hate and love" and Cris swallowed another bunch of corns and pulled Leo closer and commented "and there is a finer line between those lips"

Then, shoved his tongue inside for a moment before whispering "and whenever I cross that line, there is no chance for hate between us!" and Messi kissed back and said "Sadly, I can't argue with that! Even if I just lost the world cup final to you, if you kiss me just the way you did, I'll forgive and forget everything! I can't deny that although you refuse to fuck my face, I love you! and I admire that you're such a romantic genius!"

Messi forgot that he was trying to start a fight a few seconds ago and kept going on and about how amazing Cris is. He took a deep breath while staring at the finest details of his so-called rival's face and followed "I mean people mistake you for your look for being thick-headed but in reality, you're the smartest man I know"

Cris was flattered as Leo added "I don't know how you do it but you have that ability to make the most brutal and violent interaction between us turn into the most romantic thing ever. It's usually just a gesture, a caress, a look or a sigh but it somehow makes everything so perfectly peaceful despite the ruthlessness of what's actually happening between us at the time!"

The Portuguese loves compliments almost as much as he loves Leo. So, he just sat there listening in joy, and Messi can't see that and not try to ruin the moment. So, he said "well. Maybe I'm giving you so much credit here. You've slept with so many girls and a few boys I'm sure, and you must've mastered those skills along the way!"

Ronaldo knows Lionel better than anyone and he knew that Leo was trying to trigger him. So, he just smiled and said "Yeah I slept with a zillion boy and girl as you suggested" then he got his palm through the Argentinian hair and said "but I chose you, babe! After trying everything and everyone, I must have the highest of standards! So high that only you can satisfy me!"

Messi blushed as they slowly merged into a gentle kiss one more time before Cris got his sight back to the road and Leo kept feeding him. Ronaldo just realized that he ate the whole can of corn as he said "OMG honey! I ate it all. There are a couple more cans in the backseat, pick one for you. You haven't eaten since last night!"

Messi smiled and said "I don't feel like eating canned food at the moment. Besides, I won't give you another chance to screw my butt with your elbow!" and Ronaldo laughed out loud and said "I swear I won't touch it this time, but you gotta eat. We'll reach the nearest village in around 7 hours from now and you can't wait all that time"

Leo smirked and put his hand on his rival's bulge and said "I don't have to wait" and Cris panicked at the idea of letting Messi suck him off and was like "seriously?! Right after you told me that you'll bite it!" and Messi laughed and said "what?! I trust you with my life and you don't trust me around your cock?! Besides, you can't fuck my face while driving. So, there is no point in chewing on it!"

  
Ronaldo sighed and said "good to know, but please promise me that you won't do anything crazy, Lionel!" and Messi was like "come on! I let you do whatever you want to me! We sleep every other night with this thing inside me all night, and now all of a sudden, you're anxious about a blow job!"

Cristiano said "uh... I guess you got a point, little one but don't—" and before he could finish the sentence, Messi pulled the Portuguese underwear down and started sucking like mad while fingering his hole at the same time! Cris tensed his whole body and said "I'm already horny. No need to go for my prostate!"

Leo stopped sucking for a moment to say "I know you are! But I'm so hungry and I'll need a lot more than one load. So, let me get done with the first one quickly!" and without giving Cris any chance to argue, he got back to slurping that giant cock while scratching Ronaldo's prostate with his middle finger.

It was so hard for the Portuguese to stay focused on the highway. Actually, it was impossible! Thank God the road was absolutely empty because if it wasn't, Cris might have crashed already and even if he didn't he would never wanna pass by anyone like that. He was literally groaning while driving which felt awkward as fuck.

At this point in their relationship, Leo wasn't exploring naively. He was a professional teaser. For instance, he wasn't just sucking. He was shaking his jiggly butt along the way and while his mouth was full and one of his hands was busy fingering Cris, he started using the free one to slap his hips and drive his "big daddy" horny as hell!

Ronaldo wanted so badly to squeeze Lionel's butt and finger him in return but he knew that Messi was so sensitive about preferring his lower hole over his upper one. So, he just watched him going with his head up and down and doing his show without interference.

As Cristiano came into Lionel's esophagus, Leo pulled his finger out, raised his head up and asked as nothing happened despite having white streaks of semen all over his lower lip "So, tell me, honey, how could you tell if someone really loves you?" Before he went down to start the second round immediately!

The timing of the question was definitely bizarre but Cris liked it as he smiled at his little boy naughty approach and answered "Well. There are plenty of signs but one of them for sure is that lovers will usually do things for each other even if they hate it. For instance, you hate it when your face gets covered with cum, yet because you know that I like it, whenever you feel my dick twitching you usually point it toward your face, despite how much you love to eat my cum too!"

Messi stopped to say "sorry that I didn't do that now but I'm really REALLY hungry!" and Cris was adoring how close Leo keeps the cock to his face as he followed "I totally understand!" and Lionel went a step further and started pushing the tip of Ronaldo's's cock against his nostril and said "you do the same for me!"

Cris was so flattered and aroused by the compliment and the view as he asked "really?" and Messi went on explaining "just yesterday when we stopped by the lake, before we went swimming, I asked you to pee all over me, and despite that you found it gross, you did it for me!"

Ronaldo was like "speaking of which, you're really crazy, Leo, and your kinks don't make sense at all! How could you be not okay with having cum on your face, yet enjoy urine in the same place?!" and Leo let his head rest on Cris's dick while looking him in the eyes and saying "I guess what makes me crazy" then he kissed the dick next to his lips and concluded "is what makes you madly in love with me!"

Ronaldo whispered "abso-fucking-lutely!" before caressing Lionel's cheekbone and asking "honey, why did you shave your beard? I mean I love you either way but I miss when you used to rub your facial hair against my erection" and Messi kissed the Portuguese cock again and made his head totally comfortable on Ronaldo's groin and said, "I was trying to make my face as hairless and smooth as my booty!"

Leo smile turned quickly into a burst of laughter as he shouted "OMG! That was so stupid to say out loud!" and Cris slapped the Argentinian lips with his shaft and said "please drop it! Your face is perfect in all shapes and forms! Stop being insecure about it!"

Messi had a slight smile with a dizzy, drunk like blush as he placed the Portuguese erection horizontally over his forehead and whispered "I'll try my best, daddy. I promise." and Ronaldo was like "good" before he twitched his dick and asked, "will we stay for too long like that?" Referring to the fact that it was weird to see Leo almost making love with his dick!

Messi got the cock right under his cheekbone, resting his ear on it like if it was the only thing that makes him feel safe. He licked his own lips and said "yeah!" Then he kissed Cris's pubes and followed "I'm gonna take a nap right here, next to this big throbby guy" then he smiled and added "if you don't mind" and Cris couldn't help but say "of course not" while gently playing with his little one's earlobe.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> After 2 years, I finally made it and wrote something for Cressi week IN TIME and I couldn't be happier. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed working on it. Have a great day :)


End file.
